


insignificance brought him life

by menefreghista



Series: love breeds hatred, and i loved you too much [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And He Does it Wonderfully, Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He Also Needs a Rin, If You Can Even Call It Comfort, Insanity, It's Kind of Mild but It's Still Insanity, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues, Naruto is Just Naruto, Possibly Unrequited Love, Text heavy, Uchiha Obito Needs a Hug, Uchiha Obito-centric, definitely not me, just sayin, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menefreghista/pseuds/menefreghista
Summary: As the saying goes: What goes around comes around. Obito hated, and his hatred brought him to his knees.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: love breeds hatred, and i loved you too much [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160636
Kudos: 4





	insignificance brought him life

**Author's Note:**

> Obito's logic makes no sense and perfect sense at the same time. I tried to capture that essence in this story. It ended up about as illogical as Obito.

Obito was never special. At least not compared to the prodigy Kakashi, or the medical genius Rin. But he was, to a large degree, satisfied with that. 

He grew up as one of the hundreds of unnoticeables in the Uchiha District. Those without possession of the Sharingan were almost always lost to the crowd, just another face to be forgotten in the wake of the Third Great Shinobi War. What was another death truly worth, when they lost so many shinobi, especially when it was a loss as simple as a bastard Uchiha who only developed the Sharingan moments before his apparent death. 

Maybe another would have mourned that they lost their shot at greatness, but not Obito. Well, it could have possibly been that Obito died that day, buried under a mountain of rock, half of his body crushed to nothing, and an eye in the socket of a head not his own. 

How he ended up from there, to Madara’s weird ass chakra cave, he would never know. He would settle for not knowing. He doubted that it was of much importance anyways. He had a different dream then, than the one he has now. 

It was Obito’s goal not to become Hokage, if he was to be honest, but to protect his comrades, if he could even call them that. They were more of the family that his clan had neglected to provide. That might have been why Rin’s death broke him in the way it did. It turned him into a shell of the man he once was.

He worked with Madara for years, with this new dream called an Infinite Tsukuyomi, where Rin would be alive. Where Minato would be alive. Where everything was perfect and Obito was perfect. And then, his dream would be reality, and this reality he lived now, was just a nightmare long forgot. 

This dream-reality is what took the humanity from him. This idea that the real world didn’t matter, and he could destroy all he felt necessary, so long as he reached his new world at the end. At the center part of his heart though, where time and logic and pain could not reach, his first dream still lingered, its life flame dulling slowly.

When the time came, he worked behind the scenes, enabling for his goal to be reached, at the sacrifice of any and everything willing to get in his way. The Akatsuki failed him again, and again, and then they would make up for it by succeeding again, and again. Obito honestly didn’t know what to think of them. Their camaraderie was nothing like the long dead bond between Rin, Kakashi, Minato, and himself. 

While they had argued, and had bad communication, and eventually been reduced from a three man cell (with Minato as their leader of course), to just Kakashi. They _had_ cared for each other, unlike the Akatsuki, who only cared because each step the team made, would take them a step forward too.

Similarly, it was strange how they didn’t care when one of their own died, just simply replaced them. Maybe it was because they would never know how deeply the Uchiha loved, ready to raze mountains and then recreate them from dust, just to keep a single person alive. When that person was lost, it seemed to take over his life. And Obito could still picture her, preserved perfectly in his memory. 

Although he supposed Itachi might understand the driving force of his old clan. The one he had massacred with Obito’s very gracious helping hand. But the Uchiha were the Uchiha, and had a strange history of being insane warmongers, a history that had quite obviously been dragged into the present day. Obito had contributed to that, he didn’t feel all that guilty for it.

He couldn't help but feel bad for his enemies though, they were so intent on protecting a world of people who could only hurt them. Obito killed many a man, he kept each of their names, written on a neatly folded paper in his pocket. In the world that Obito was going to create, he would make sure these people lived good lives. Maybe he would even let his clan live, this time created without the hate that drove them to insanity.

So, maybe he did feel guilt sometimes, but he didn’t care much. This world was just a prototype for the greater, more peaceful world. The one with Rin still in it. And never let it be said that he didn’t understand why she died. In fact, he didn’t blame Kakashi at all. Rin had died for Konoha though, and that he refused to acknowledge. Why die for Konoha of all places. 

She would be forgotten as another casualty of a war gone on too long. Just like Obito, another faceless person, left as a name on a gravestone. Only there for some snot-nosed brat to read a generation later, and turn away, not realizing that that worn away name had once been a person.

And yet, Obito still hid in the shadows. Fifteen years he waited, watching nations rise and fall, as great men were created, and then fell to the same fate as himself. Another name on the ever growing list in Obito’s pocket, and another stone over an empty grave. 

Then the war began. All of a sudden the dead were crawling out of their boxes, pulling each other from the mud of the battlefield they fell on. There was Madara, once again, the prime example of the insanity created by love. Just like Obito. It's funny how such a wonderful thing will destroy the world without hesitation. 

But there was the blond brat with kind words that stabbed through every wall he had ever created like knives. In ways, he reminded him of well, himself. He was Minato Sensei’s son through and through though. He saw it in the way the brat would smile, and joke, then proceed to nearly destroy everything Obito had been working for his whole life.

There was something in this kid’s eyes that he had never seen before. A fearsomeness that had ended wars, that had turned his allies against him. Obito wasn’t sure what to think of that. In fact, he ignored it until it was too late, and he fell to the kindness lurking in the depths of this kid’s heart. 

Naruto was a strong kid. Stronger than anyone that Obito had ever been up against, and just like every battle before this one, Naruto managed to change his enemy’s heart with mere words. The ever famed “Talk No Jutsu.” Somehow Madara managed to avoid it, but ended up dead again. When the two of them reunited in hell Obito was sure that Madara would laugh at him for days. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to it. 

Obito died, unlike how he lived. One sharingan in his right eye, the other on the face of his former best friend. And who knows what anybody was thinking in those last moments of a man who had already been all but dead the last decade and a half. Maybe they were sad, relieved, joyful. He didn’t know, but what he did know was that this hatred, that burned him on the inside and left him insane on the outside, could only affect him while he was alive. 

And you know what they say. What goes around comes around. Obito’s hatred brought him to his knees. Naruto’s love kept him alive, in the hearts, and the memories of this world he sought to destroy.

When Obito finally gave up, and closed his eyes, there was Rin, with a gentle smile, offering her hand out to him. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, yet he took it without hesitation. Obito, amidst the anger, and the pain, had finally found peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> In summary: me rambling about Obito and trying to pass it off as a legitimate story. Ciao~   
> -Haru


End file.
